


Voice In The Night

by thinkoutsidethebex



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkoutsidethebex/pseuds/thinkoutsidethebex
Summary: Steve keeps hearing a voice calling to him, but he can't figure out who it is or where it's coming from.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Voice In The Night

Steve watched helplessly as Schmidt and Zola disappeared from view. The factory below him was engulfed in flames, and more explosions boomed by the second. On his left, Bucky was struggling to remain standing. Steve frantically looked around for an exit and his eyes caught sight of a way out above them.

“Come on,” he said, pulling Bucky off the railing. “Let’s go. Up.” The two climbed the stairs quickly to a slender piece of metal connecting the two platforms. Across from them, a red light blinked, signaling their escape route.

“Let’s go. One at a time.” Steve helped his best friend over the railing and watched as he made his way across. The metal creaked and groaned as the flames below grew higher, and more than once Bucky’s balance faltered. Just as he was at the end, the structure began to collapse. Steve’s heart leapt into his throat as Bucky made a desperate jump for the railing. He barely caught on and hauled himself over before the structure he was on tumbled to the ground. Steve sighed with relief for a moment, then realized he was now trapped.

“There’s gotta be a rope or something!” Bucky called across to him.

“Just go!” Steve yelled back. “Get out of here!”

“No! Not without you!” Bucky screamed. Steve looked down and bent back the broken railing in front of him. He stepped back, gauging the distance before him, when a voice called out and made him stop.

“Steve…” It was a woman, he was sure of it. Her voice was soft and quiet, almost like she was calling to him from underwater, and sounded slightly pleading.

“Steve…” she said again. He turned to find her when another explosion boomed. Flames sprang up and the platform he stood on gave way. He could hear Bucky screaming for him as he fell and he waited to feel the flames tear into him.

But the burn never came. He landed on cool earth, somewhere in the dead of night. Startled, he looked around.

“Steve, get the hell down!” someone yelled. On instinct, he crouched down and sought cover. Ducking behind a wall, he found himself next to Dugan. He looked around and recognized the other Howling Commandos in various stages of cover.

“Damn HYDRA bastards were ready for us,” Dugan growled. Gunfire sounded all around them. Steve peered over the wall he was hidden behind and recognized the base from the map he’d seen in Austria. But how had he gotten here? Wasn’t he just falling while the Austria base collapsed?

“Cap!” Dugan shouted and pulled him back behind the wall. “What’s the plan?”

“We…um…” Steve stammered. He was still trying to figure out how he’d gotten here and now he had to get his men out safely. They were pinned down by hails of gunfire and waiting for him to call out orders.

“Steve…” He froze when he heard her again. She was a little louder this time, and slightly more insistent. Steve knew she wanted him to find her but he couldn’t without putting his entire company in danger.

“We need a move here, Steve,” Dugan pleaded.

“Do you hear that?” Steve asked.

“The gunfire and explosions? Yeah, I caught a verse or two.”

“No. That woman.” Steve searched the darkened field for any sign of her. He didn’t know who she was but he felt an overwhelming desire to protect her.

“Steve, come back…” she called. He sprang to his feet, eyes scanning everywhere for her.

“Rogers, get down!” Dugan jumped up to pull his captain to safety, and as he did the sound of a sniper’s shot filled the air. The echo rang in Steve’s ears and he watched in horror as blood began to trickle from the hole in Dugan’s forehead where the bullet had pierced.

“Dugan!” he yelled. Steve sank to the ground, cradling his friend in his arms. Dugan’s lifeless eyes stared up at the night sky as Steve heard the voice call out again.

“Steve. It’s ok…” He jumped up and turned around, and found himself standing on a train with Bucky. He turned back to Dugan, but he was gone.

“What the hell?” Steve turned again, confused. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew it was wrong.

Before he had a chance to think, he was blown back by something. He slammed roughly into the wall and groaned. The side of the train had been ripped open by the blast and the frigid air whipped through the train car. Bucky rushed forward and picked up Steve’s shield. Realization flashed through Steve as he remembered where he was.

“Bucky, no!” he cried, but his friend didn’t hear him.

“Steve, it’s ok,” he heard her speak again. “I’m right here.” She was the loudest and clearest she’d been yet, and no longer sounded like she was speaking through water. Steve struggled to stand, torn between saving Bucky and finding the woman calling out to him. As he pulled himself up, a blue flash went off and a blast like the one that had taken him down struck the shield and sent Bucky flying out the hole in the train car.

“Bucky!” he screamed. He lunged forward and grabbed his shield, hurling it at the iron-clad soldier who’d fired on them, incapacitating him.

“Steve, baby, it’s ok. He’s ok.” She sounded so close, almost like she was right next to him. He shook it off and climbed out onto the broken train car.

“Bucky,” he called. “Grab my hand!” He reached as far as he could, desperate to get to Bucky. The metal began to give way, and he watched as Bucky fell into the frozen landscape below.

“No!”

“Steve!”

Steve sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

“Shh…it was just a bad dream.” His head snapped around as he heard the same voice again. It was you. Of course it was you. Drawing in a deep breath, he looked around the room to orient himself. He was in your shared room at Avengers Tower. Bucky was safe in his own room down the hall. Dugan had made it out of that raid, went home to his wife, and died safe in his own bed as an old man. Your soft hands came to rest on Steve’s shoulders and he leaned into your touch.

“It’s ok baby. I’m right here.” You placed a kiss to his temple and he sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, turning to face you. You shook your head and ran your fingers through his hair.

“Don’t be,” you said. “Do you want to talk about it?” You looked at him with eyes as soft as fresh-fallen snow, and every ounce of fear that had coursed through him a moment ago evaporated. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips.

“I just wanna go back to sleep, doll,” he whispered. You nodded as he rested his forehead against yours. Wrapping his strong arms around you, he pulled you both back down onto the pillows. Your lips found his jaw and your head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Steve felt your body relax against him and your breathing start to slow before he spoke.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Hmm?”

“For pulling me back,” he said. You snuggled yourself closer to him and smiled sleepily.  
  


“I always will.”


End file.
